Faking
by jay dude and lollipop3.0
Summary: Story by jaygirl. Mordecai and Rigby use a spray can called Sick Fakers, and let Benson do all their work without even knowing that they were faking


Faking by jaygirl

One morning at the park, the sun was rising from the hill and the birds started chirping happily. At a home of the groundskeepers, in the two buddies' room, Mordecai the blue jay and Rigby the raccoon were still sleeping. Mordecai was sleeping nice and gentle like he's dreaming about going out with his future girlfriend, Margaret. As for Rigby, he was twisting and turning, kept swinging his fists like he's fighting ninjas. Suddenly, an alarm clock interrupted their dreams. They quickly jumped up and looked at the clock angrily.

"Dude, turn it off." Rigby moaned. "I want to sleep more."

The blue jay turned the alarm clock off and they went back to sleep. A minute later, a gumball machine burst in their room, and that gumball machine was Benson.

"Hey, morons!" he yelled. "Get your butts up and start working!"

Mordecai and Rigby jumped up and they stared at their boss.

"Why us?" Mordecai moaned. "Let Pops do the morning work."

"He's not here." Benson replied.

"What about Skips?" Rigby asked.

"He's not here either."

"Muscleman and Hi-Five Ghost?" Mordecai asked.

"Everyone went on a trip, so you better get ready to do the morning work."

Benson left the room. The two buddies looked at each other.

"Dude, we got to think of something fast." Mordecai spoke.

"I know. I'm still tired from that party at Margaret's" Rigby yawned.

Mordecai had an idea. "I got it! Some guy gave me this spray can."

The blue jay got out of bed and went under it. He pulled out a spray can called…

"Sick Fakers" Mordecai said looking at the can. "It let us pretend to be sick, and Benson won't even know that we're faking at all."

"Thank you, some guy at the party." Rigby whispered. "Try it on me, dude."

Mordecai sprayed some of the Sick Fakers on Rigby and then stared at him.

"Did it work?" the raccoon asked with excitement.

"Yeah." Mordecai answered. "You really look like you're sick. Spray some on me."

Rigby sprayed some on Mordecai. The blue jay looked even more sicker than Rigby. They both quickly went back to bed. A moment later, Benson came in and the buddies started pretending to cough and sneeze.

"Whoa." The gumball machine's eyes went wide. "What happened? You two were better and now you're sick."

"We… ate too much candy." Rigby lied with a fake cough.

"Augh. My stomach." Mordecai said very dramatically holding his stomach.

"Uh, you guys don't need to work."

"No no. We can do this." Rigby said slowly moving out of his bed (aka a trampoline :p).

"No, Rigby." Benson stopped the raccoon. "Lay back down. I'll do all the work, and give you a nice breakfast."

Benson left. The two buddies smiled at each other.

"Dude, I can't believe that actually worked." Rigby said.

"Yeah but we have to be careful though." Mordecai warned his buddy. "This stuff wore off tomorrow, and the others will come back."

"This is going to be the best day ever!"

"Shh! Don't let Benson hear you."

Later, Benson gave Mordecai and Rigby a nice breakfast, did all their work, and gave them whatever they want. Then the sun was setting and the gumball machine was tired from all that work. He fell asleep and started dreaming. In his dream was nothing but Mordecai and Rigby lying on the bed asking Benson so many favors. So many clocks were around the manager. There were a lot of ticks and tocks and a lot of alarm clocks ringing. Benson woke up and shrieked.

_What an awful nightmare. _he thought panting so hard.

The next day, Benson went in Mordecai and Rigby's room straightening up. Once he finished making Mordecai's bed, Benson saw a spray can fell on the floor. He picked it up and read the can.

"Sick Fakers?" he said and turned red like he ate a hot pepper. "MORDECAI! RIGBY!"

The blue ay and the raccoon heard Benson out of their window.

"I think he saw the spray can, dude." Rigby spoke softly.

"I think so." Mordecai replied.

They both quickly jumped in the kart and drove off.

jaygirl: And that's the end of that people! See ya later! ;D


End file.
